


Dr Hanna M.D.

by admiralandrea



Series: Set On You [4]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, M/M, Medical Kink, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Restraints, Roleplay, Sounding, Speculum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Daddy Sam has taken baby G to see Dr Hanna M.D. for a thorough examination
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: Set On You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795246
Kudos: 34





	Dr Hanna M.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note all the tags. There is no third person in this fic - Sam takes on two roles. This follows on directly from the last fic in this 'verse, Purity and Precision

Sam led G over to the exam table set in the centre of the playroom. It was large and expensive, but Sam had considered it a worthwhile investment. He helped G into place, settling him so that he was reclined back in a sitting position. Sam liked his baby to see what was happening to him and G didn’t like lying flat either.

“That’s good baby,” Sam said, always free with praise and encouragement.

G smiled and relaxed back as Sam set about securing him in place. Each wrist was restrained with a padded leather cuff first, before Sam lifted each leg in turn and secured it in the stirrups on each side of the table. Sam then fastened straps across G’s stomach and forehead, as well as his upper arms and thighs. It meant G had almost no leeway to move, which was just how Sam liked it.

G’s cock was still hard, as he settled further into submission with each restraint his Daddy put in place. His blue eyes were trusting as he watched Sam move around getting everything ready.

“Alright baby?” Sam asked.

“Yes Daddy,” G agreed.

Sam nodded. “I’ll go and fetch Dr. Sam them,” he said with a smirk. 

G didn’t say anything, just waited patiently as Sam crossed behind him and out of view. Sam wasn’t actually getting anyone else – neither of them had any interest in sharing. Dr. Sam was just another role he was playing for this part of their scene. To that end, he donned a white doctor’s coat, without putting anything else on, then hung a stethoscope round his neck, before heading back to the exam table.

Sam picked up a clipboard from the equipment cart next to the exam table and studied it. It held a picture of G taken from one of the video cameras set around the room, but Sam pretended it contained a medical record.

He turned to G who was watching him as best he could with his head secured in place. “Well G, your Daddy has brought you to me today for an examination,” he said, voice deeper and smoother than it was normally, as he adopted the persona of “Dr. Sam”.

“Yes Doctor,” G agreed obediently. He was completely into the scene they were enacting and played his part to perfection.

Sam hummed as he looked down at the clipboard once more, before looking at G again. “We’ll start with a full external exam, before I do the internal,” he explained.

Just that was enough to make G’s cock bounce where it rested hard and leaking on his stomach and Sam smirked. He put the clipboard down and picked up some hand gel, sanitizing his hands first. He didn’t use gloves for this part, because he disliked the way they dulled the sensation of his touch on G’s skin.

Stepping up next to G, he looked down at the bound figure in front of him. G squirmed under the scrutiny, as much as his restraints allowed. Sam put a hand on his arm and G settled, the way he always did at Sam’s touch.

“Let’s see then,” Sam said and ran his hands over G’s chest briefly, before laying his palms flat over his nipples.

G bit his lip and Sam knew he was trying to keep his noises inside. He pinched one nipple hard and G yelped. “I expect you to respond to my touch as I exam you,” he said sternly.

“Yes Dr. Sam,” G agreed obediently and Sam nodded.

He played with both nipples, pulling and twisting them, making G yelp and moan as the sensitive nubs were tortured.

“Mm, very responsive,” Sam said approvingly. He squeezed each in turn, then bent his head closer. “Your Daddy hasn’t pierced you?” He made it into a question, looking into G’s face.

G was biting his lip again and shook his head, cheeks red. “I will have to suggest that to him,” Sam mused and G whined, face going even redder.

Sam considered that. He’d never raised the idea of piercing with G, but clearly his baby liked the idea. “For now, I’m going to test your responsiveness further with some clamps,” he announced.

That earned him another whine and aborted thrust, as G’s cock leaked more pre-come onto his already messy belly. Sam smirked and turned to the equipment cart. He already had everything he needed laid out, so the clamps were ready to hand. 

G whimpered when he saw what Sam was holding; the clamps were rubber tipped and had 100g of weights on the ends. Sam’s smirk was pure evil as he looked at G’s face. He put one clamp in G’s nearest palm.

“Hold that,” he instructed and G obediently closed his hand over the clamp.

Sam pinched one nipple again and opened the clamp he still held, waiting a moment longer before applying it to heighten the anticipation for G. As he put it in position G moaned and Sam could see tremors in his body. Sam let go of the clamp, then flicked the weight with one finger to make it swing and G whimpered this time.

G was looking down at his nipple as best he could with the strap over his forehead and he didn’t seem to notice as Sam took the second clamp from his hand. He definitely noticed though when Sam pinched his other nipple and yelped, wide eyes going to Sam’s face.

“Pay attention boy,” Sam ordered in his deepest, most commanding tone.

“Yes Doctor,” G said and he switched his attention to the unadorned nipple.

Satisfied that G was focussed where he wanted him, Sam repeated the process with the second nipple, adding the clamp before flicking it again. G moaned and squirmed again and Sam smirked, then flicked both clamps at the same time, so that G yelped. Sam checked and his cock was still hard and leaking, balls looking heavy with unreleased come. He decided to continue with his examination.

Sam moved to stand over G’s groin and checked that he had his boy’s attention. “Let’s see how responsive you are here,” he said and took hold of G’s cock, immediately making him moan and try to buck up. The way he was restrained though, meant that G couldn’t really thrust his hips upwards the way he wanted to and he groaned in frustration.

Sam chuckled and slid his grip down, then back up and G moaned even more loudly, still struggling to move.

“Very responsive,” Sam commended him, then released his cock to weigh his balls in his palm instead. “Now how sensitive are you here?”

G stilled, waiting to see what Sam was going to do, looking rather apprehensive. Sam already knew exactly how sensitive G was, so he squeezed gently, not wanting to hurt him for real and ruin the mood he was setting and end the scene.

“Mm, very good,” Sam praised, then released G’s balls again. “Now let’s see how well you ejaculate.”

G took a moment to understand what Sam had said, but once he did, his expression got eager. “Please Doctor,” he said, trying to lift his hips.

Sam chuckled. “I do like a co-operative patient,” he said and took G’s cock in a firm grip.

G had flushed at Sam’s comment, but as Sam’s warm, callused, hand held his sensitive cock he moaned and tried to buck up again. Sam tightened his grip and tugged on G’s balls making him yelp.

“No,” he said sternly. “I’m the doctor, I control this. Stay still or I will call your Daddy back in here to punish you.”

G paled and froze at that. He knew exactly what sort of punishment Sam would enact if he spoiled a scene and he had no desire to experience it.

“I’ll be good Doctor,” he said contritely.

“Better,” Sam said and he released G’s balls and relaxed his grip again. Then he started to stroke G firmly, twisting at the end of each stroke, exactly how G liked it.

G had been hard for so long that he was close to the edge within a few strokes from Sam. He was grunting and moaning, close to losing control, so Sam gave him what he needed.

“Come,” he ordered and squeezed G’s cock hard.

G screamed and his cock shot stream after stream of liquid, Sam pointing his cock so that it landed on his own chest and belly, hitting the straps and even landing on his nipples, which were still adorned with the weighted clamps. As the peak passed, G’s eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out from the intensity of his orgasm.

Sam milked his cock through the last of it, then released the sticky flesh, reaching for the hand sanitizer again. If G had been awake, Sam would have made him lick his hand clean, but as it was, Sam wanted to make sure he was ready for the next part of the scene.

He let G be, knowing his boy would come around as soon as his heart rate slowed back to normal. This was a normal reaction to an intense orgasm which had been denied for a long time. Sam used the waiting time to have everything ready for what he was going to do next and when he had the equipment in place and close to hand, G was stirring awake again with a moan.

Sam was at his side immediately, loosening the forehead strap and using one hand on the back of G’s neck as support as he held a bottle of energy drink to G’s mouth. 

“That was very impressive,” Sam told G as he drank greedily. “You made quite the mess of yourself.”

G released the bottle and blushed as he looked down at his come-streaked torso. “Now, now, nothing to be ashamed of,” Sam told him. “A Daddy likes his boy to be so responsive to stimuli.”

He set aside the drink and refastened the strap across G’s forehead. “Time to move on to the internal exam now,” he told G.

“Yes Doctor,” G said obediently, settling back into position.

Sam sanitized his hands once more and this time put on surgical gloves, before picking up a syringe filled with lube. 

“Now that I’ve seen you ejaculate, I don’t want this getting hard again,” Sam said with a squeeze of G’s cock. He carefully inserted the syringe into the slit and then injected the lube. G moaned at the sensation, but he’d been sounded before by his Daddy, so he knew what to expect.

Sam set aside the empty syringe and picked up something G hadn’t seen before. It wasn’t an ordinary sound, but rather a ridged length of steel with two rings. It was enough to make G groan in anticipation.

Sam smirked. “I see you know what to expect with this restraint,” he commented.

“Yes Doctor,” G said. 

Sam took his time sliding the sound into place, then attaching the rings. G’s muscles were tight as he fought not to squirm at the sensations. His cock was sensitive from prolonged arousal and then the intense orgasm and he gasped as Sam locked everything into place.

“Very good boy,” Sam told him when he was done. “Your Daddy would be proud of you.”

G blushed at the praise, but it was enough for him to relax back against the table as Sam reached for the next item he was going to use.

“Now for the anal examination,” Sam explained, “I’m going to need to stretch you open.”

He held up the device he was going to use, which was also something new to G. His eyes widened and he bit his lip as he took in the sight of the speculum, studying it as Sam watched his reactions. 

“Well?” Sam asked, wanting to hear G’s thoughts.

“It looks painful Doctor,” G said.

Sam moved closer and demonstrated the way it worked. “I promise it won’t be,” he said reassuringly. “Your Daddy wouldn’t allow you to be hurt. It goes in closed and then I slowly open it, stretching you as I do so. Once it’s all the way open, it locks in place to allow me to examine your prostate thoroughly.” 

“Okay,” G said simply, trusting Sam as he always did.

Sam smiled down at him. “Good boy,” he said. He moved back to the end of the exam table and reached for the lube he had placed there.

Sam took his time with the speculum, he had meant what he said about not allowing G to be hurt. But eventually he had it in place and locked open, leaving G’s hole stretched wide by the shiny metal. He took a moment to admire the view, then looked up at G.

His baby was panting, looking wrecked by the feeling of being stretched, but not able to get hard and it made Sam’s cock jerk and throb. He had been ignoring his own arousal for a while but knew he wouldn’t be able to do so for much longer. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to bring himself back under control.

“Doctor?” G’s tentative question, still keeping in character had him opening his eyes again and he smiled at his boy.

“You did very well,” he told G. “And now I can carry out the exam on your prostate properly.”

G nodded and managed a smile of his own. He waited patiently for Sam, who picked up a slim metal rod, holding it so G could see it. “I’m going to use this. I’m sure that you will prove to be just as responsive here as you were everywhere else.”

“Yes Doctor,” G said obediently. 

Sam was able to slide the dilator into place easily and had no trouble finding G’s prostate. He took his time rubbing the dilator across the spot that he already knew was just as sensitive as the rest of G’s body.

G moaned, body jerking in the restraints and Sam knew it was probably painful for him to be stimulated but not able to get hard. He kept up the torture a little longer, just because he could and he knew that G liked it.

Finally though, he took his time pulling the dilator free again and waited for G’s breathing to slow back down. “That was very impressive boy,” he said. “Your Daddy must love fucking someone so responsive.”

G colored at that, as Sam had expected. “That concludes your examination for today,” he announced. “I’ll just remove the rest of this equipment and then I’ll get your Daddy back in here.” 

“Thank you Doctor,” G said and Sam smiled down at him. 

Sam was just as careful removing the speculum, slowly closing it before gently pulling it free from G’s ass. He still got moans and whimpers from his baby though. He then removed the penis plug with it’s attached rings. Once he was finished, Sam stripped off his gloves and washed his hands.

“All done,” he said. “Thank you for your co-operation today.”

With that he strode out of sight of G and quickly removed the white coat he wore, then hurried back to G’s side. Bending down, he immediately took G’s mouth in a thorough kiss.

“You are such a good boy, I’m so proud of you,” Sam told him, when he eventually broke the kiss.

G was panting and hard, trying to buck upwards to get some friction on his cock. Sam was almost at breaking point himself, so he took pity on G. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he announced, “And you can come just from my cock in your ass or not at all.”

G whimpered at that. Sam smirked as he positioned himself at G’s hole, leaving his baby restrained as he had been throughout the scene so far. It only took him one hard shove before his cock was buried in G’s ass, making him howl. His cock jerked and oozed pre-come, leaving more mess on his already sticky belly.

Sam only needed half a dozen hard thrusts before he was coming with a loud yell, hips pumping a large load into his baby’s ass. G moaned loudly and he clenched down around Sam’s thick length, milking Sam’s cock. Sam grunted in approval at that and shifted slightly, then thrust a couple more times. 

The movement must have targeted G’s prostate because suddenly G was crying out and his cock was spurting come everywhere again. Sam took hold of it and aimed it so that the streams of liquid covered his chest and stomach once more.

G moaned again and Sam released him, taking a moment to make sure he was in control before pulling out of G’s ass. He looked down in satisfaction at the sight of his messy boy, come leaking from his ass, as well as covering his torso.

“Good boy,” he said, leaning down to kiss G again.

“Thank you Daddy,” G said softly, when Sam released him.

Sam smiled, brushing his hand across G’s head. “Alright, let’s get you out of these restraints and cleaned up,” he said. “But first.” And he reached to the equipment cart, where one last item remained to be used.

Sam held up the large plug to show G, who groaned at the sight of it, cheeks stained red. “Please Daddy,” he said.

Sam smirked and took his time pushing it into G’s stretched, red hole, using his come and the lube already there to slide it into place. He played with it, teasing G with strokes in and out, making sure to tag his prostate, just to hear G moan and see him writhe, even though it was too soon for him to get hard again. 

Finally though, he left it place, pressed up again G’s prostate and set to work removing the restraints and taking G’s legs out of the stirrups. He checked each limb as he went, rubbing to make sure his baby’s circulation was alright and his muscles weren’t cramped.

Then Sam carefully helped G stand up, keeping a firm grip on his as he got his balance. “Thank you Daddy,” G said softly and tipped his head up for a kiss.

Sam smiled, happy to indulge him. He knew G wasn’t just saying thank you for being helped then, but for the whole scene. With an arm around G, he guided him back to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My 80th posted fic in this fandom!


End file.
